The New Teacher
by fangurl119
Summary: Rose is new teacher at Dimitri's daughter school. What if the teacher and the students dad fall in love and they have to dell with the teachers ex? All Human
1. Chapter 1

_**RPOV**_

I am so nervous right now, because in five minutes all the kids will come in for back to school night. I just got out of college for my teaching degree and this my first job. I'm so surprised I got this job because its so hard to get a teaching job right after college. I get sucked of my train of thought when I feel someone tugging on my shirt. I look down and see a little girl with brown hair and eyes looking up at me.

"Hello Miss are you my teacher?"

"Well lets see whats your name?" I say to the little girl as I flip throw my list of names.

"My name is Lillian Belikov"

"Well here you are right on my list Lillan I..."

But she cuts me off "Its Lilly"

"Ok Lilly my name Miss. Hathaway"

"Lilly don't wonder off you have to stay with me"

"Sorry Mia"

"Its fine but tell me where you go next time or your dad will get mad"

"Ok Mia"

I turn to see one of my best friends from when I was in high school.

"Mia is that you?"

"Rose what are you doing here I didn't know you had kids?"

"I asked you first"

"Fine I'm here because I'm Lilly neighbour and her dad couldn't make so I came for him"

"Oh I thought Lilly was yours but I'm here because I'm Lilly's teacher."

"Thats nice its good to see you already got a job this quic"

"Yes I'm just as surprised as you are. Well it was nice talking to you but I have to go and I will see you tomorrow Lilly."

_**Two weeks later**_

"Lisa!" I scream as she dumps a bucket of water on me. Lisa and me have been best friends scenes kindergarten when I threw a book at the teacher and called her a bastard. Making two kids write Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir cruel.

"Whats the matter Rose you don't like a little water?"

"No I'm fine with it but are you?"

I am the hose at her and shoot her with water, she screams and runs into the house. I start laughing my ass off because of how she ran in. Then I hear tiny footsteps running to my screaming my name.

"Miss. Hathaway Miss. Hathaway!"

I turn around and see Lilly running to me.

"Lilly what are you doing here?"  
"Me and my daddy are going to the park."

"Thats nice where is your daddy."

"Right here" says a deep voice right behind Lilly. I look up and see a tall man with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes, and all I can think about is his gorgeous looks until he starts talking again.

"How do you know my daughter?"

"I'm her teacher."

"Oh so you're the 'beautiful' teacher she can't stop talking about."

"The what teacher?" I ask because did he just call me pretty or did he make a mistake.

"Beautiful, because Lilly can't stop talking about how pretty her teacher is, and I have to say she is not wrong." He says as he looks me up and down. I start to blush and I put a stray hair behind my ear and look down.

"Thank you" I say in a quiet voice. I haven't been called beautiful in a long time that last time I was called was when me and my ex Adrian started dating. I thought I loved him but I was wrong because after a year in our relationship he started hitting me and calling me a slut saying I was cheating on him. About a couple months later Lisa saw some of the bruises on my arm and called the police. She made me put a restraining order on him because with the money he gots if goes in to jail he could bail himself out.

"Your welcome but if you don't mind me asking. Why are you all wet?"

I was about to answer when Lisa came out of the house and answered for me.

"I threw a bucket of water at her."

I was about to say something else when a car pulled up in the driveway. I was still because the person inside the car was Adrain. Lisa saw this and started screaming at him.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE YOU ASSHOLE! YOUR NOT ALLOWED NEAR HER I'M GOING TO CALL THE COPS!"

"Shut up Vasilisa you won't do shit your too pussy to do anything. And as for Rosie what is she going to do stand there like a rock?" he said with a laugh. I forgot Lilly and her dad where here tell he spoke.

"They may not do anything but I will." he said

"Oh who are you the next clients she's banging?"

"No I'm Dimitri Belikov and she is my girlfriend so get the fuck out of our house."

_**So I'm writing a another story I am still writing 'I Didn't Know' ok and i do not own Vampire Academy**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**RPOV**_

What the hell did he just call me his girlfriend? Why the hell would he say that is he stupid he could of just got me killed.

"Hahaha really you think you can play me? I know Little Rosie she is too scared to date anyone isn't that right Rosie?" Adrian starts walking to me I know what will happen but I'm to scared to move. Thats when Dimitri stepped in front of me and put me and Lilly behind him.

"Vasilisa go call the cops and the ambulance." Dimitri started to walk to Adrian while Lisa ran in side. I didn't know what made me move but when he said and ambulance I picked up Lilly and took her inside my house and told her to stay and I ran back out.

"DON'T EVER COME TO HER HOUSE AGAIN OR ANY WHERE NEAR HER DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

When I got back out there Adrian was on the ground with a bloody nose and what looked like a broken arm.

"y…..yes" Adrian barely manage to say.

"Good now get up." Dimitri growled out.

"I….I can't'

"Yes you can now get up." Dimitri was just about to pull him up when the police arrived.

"Adrian!" the cop yelled I recognised the voice. It was Lisa boyfriend and my brother Christian I ran up behind him and hid like a little a girl. He new what Adrian had down to me and he was a cop so he make sure this time Adrian was away for good. "What the are you doing here I thought I told you last time to stay away from my sister."

"I..I...I'm sorry."

"And who the hell are you one of his friends are you to help him if so leave now." Christian started yelling at Dimitri.

"Christian stop he helped me he's not one of Adrian's friends."

"Oh I'm sorry man" Christian told Dimitri as he pulled Adrian in the back of his cop. "Oh and how he get beat up so bad?"

"Ummm well thats what I did." Dimitri said looking Christian strait in the eyes

"Well thanks for helping my sis I owe you one. And Rose tell Lisa in I love her and I'll call her later." Christian said getting into his car and driving away. I turned to Dimitri and started yelling at him.

"Why hell would you say that I was your girlfriend!?"

"I thought if I said that he would go away I was trying to help."

I already regretted my words I should have know that he was just trying to help.

"I'm sorry I din.." he didn't let me finish.

"Its fine I understand."

"But thanks everything you did." I said looking at the ground. He took my face in his hands and made me look at him.

"Theres no need to thank me I was just doing what needs to be done."

"But" he didn't let me finish again but this time he kissed me. I was shocked I hadn't kissed anyone for over a year, but what shocked me most was that I was kissing him back and I LIKED IT NO I LOVE IT! I loved kissing him it felt so right kissing Dimitri was just so ugh I can't even describe it. I didn't know how long we were kissing and I didn't care but what stopped us was Lilly pulling on my shorts.

"Miss. Hathaway why are you kissing my daddy?" she asked looking up at me and Dimitri.

"I ummm…" I didn't know what to say I was stuck for word, but luckily Dimitri awserd for me.

"Well Lilly this is what some grown ups do when they like each other." I started to blush when he said that.

"Oh ok can we go to the park now?" she asked

"Yes just let me ask Miss. Hathaway something then we can go why don't you go say bye to Miss. Hathaway's friend Lisa"

"Ok daddy." she said as she ran into my house. I looked at Dimitri.

"So what is that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me on saturday night?"

_**Omg i sorry it took me so long to post this chapter i was busy all summer and i just started school like a week ago so ive been even more busy I promise that i will upload the next chapter some time next week and thank u all for such awesome reviews and tell me if i should do the next chapter in both in Rose and Dimitri's point of view oh and if u have the app IFUNNY please check out my profile i post a lot of VA stuff and some other things my profile name is iloveudontforgetthat**_

_**P.S. I do not own VA **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**RPOV**_

Right now Lisa was helping me get ready for my date with Dimitri I couldn't wait I've been thinking about it all week. I'm suppose to meet him at a restaurant called 'The Golden Lily', I heard that place is really nice and expensive.

"Rose snap out of your daydream you need to put your dress on because we only have 5 minutes tell you have to leave because it takes 10 minutes to get there and you have to be there by 9:00."

"Wow ok Lisa you sound more excited about this date than me."

"Well its your first date scene…...ummm you know Adrian."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know."

"Well then get up and go put on that dress."

"Yes your majesty" I told her as threw the dress at me. I went into the bathroom and started to put on the dress. It was a blood red dress that went up just above the knees and hung to all of my curvers, it also had one strap on my left shoulder that looked like a bunch of roses on my shoulder that went over to the back of the dress. When I walked out of the bathroom Lisa mouth dropped.

"Do I really look that good?"

"Yes. Oh my gosh you look perfect Dimitri is so lucky."

"Thanks Lisa but I have to go to be there on time."

"I know I was just to tell you that."

When I finally got I told the waiter what I was waiting for someone to come. So he set me at a beautiful window table with candles. I couldn't wait for Dimitri to get here, wait shouldn't he be here by now its 9:15. Well maybe he's a little late, he had to do take care of something with Lily.

I waited there for a hour he never showed up so I drove all the way back the my house crying the whole I got there Lisa started bombing me with questions.

"How was is? What was it like? Where you crying?"

I started crying all over.

"He never showed up" I told her sobbing into her shirt as she held me.

"Shhh its ok. Its his lost."

"Its just I thought he was different he could have at least called or texted me he couldn't make but no he left me sitting there for an hour."

"Its ok why don't we go to the new club 'Shadow Kissed' that just opened up?"

"Ok" I said so replied my makeup and put some on Lisa and got her dress on, then we headed out. By the time we got there it was 11:00 so I went and got our drinks, while Lisa went to the dj to see if we could do karaoke.

"Two sex on the beach please?" I asked the bartender with my best man entering smile

"Sure thing pretty lady" By the time I got our drinks Lisa came running up to me.

"Rose you won't believe who I say here."

"Who?" I asked hoping it was one of our friends like Mia, Eddie, or Mason.

"Dimitri kissing your cousin Tasha so I sighed you up for the karaoke and you'll love the song." She told me as she dragged me to the stage.

"Hey I got my friend so play the song." She told the dj as handed me a microphone and pushed me on stage.

"Hey guys Rose is going to be singing a song for us." The dj told the crowd as scan it for Dimitri and Tasha I spot them easily because they are in the middle of the crowd making out not paying any attention to anything around them. When I heard the song start I knew it was the perfect song for this.

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me_

_I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely_

_Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention_

_'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

_[Chorus:]_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me and mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you_

_I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through_

_So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?_

_And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

_[Chorus:]_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under_

_'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"_

_For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way_

_It was only just a game_

_(you had it all)_

_[Chorus:]_

_(And one day)_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)_

_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

By time I was done Dimitri was staring at me, I just smirked and waved at him and walked off the stage.

_**Thank you all for such the amazing reviews and I cant wait to write the next chapter I hope you all like this one and I know you may be thinking wheres Lily she will be in the next chapter and why Dimitri is with Tasha and all that jazz. I also have a qustion do any of you know a fanfiction where Dimrti left Rose for Tasha and they come to graduation and Stan, Roses mom beat up Dimitri and Tasha right after he see Roses baby bump Please review what you think and lov u all thanks**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**RPOV**_

When I got off the stage I walked over to the bar where Lisa stood.

"Oh my gosh you did amaz…" She was cut off my someone shouting my name. It was Tasha and Dimitri walking right behind her. I always did not like Tasha she was always mean to me but she loved Christin, and she was only nice to me when there people around. I also didn't like her because she was a big slut.

"Rose oh my gosh I didn't know you could sing. Why didn't you ever tell me? After all I am your cousin."

"Yeah well I don't take too sluts so…. yeah." I told her and turned back to Lisa.

"You know that's no way to talk your cousin which is your sister."

"Hahahahaha you crack me up Tasha if anyone is like my sister her it's Lisa so get away from me whore and take the lying asshole with you." I looked at Dimitri when I said the last part. When I looked at him had some dazed looked like he didn't know what he was doing. Then it hit me Tasha drugged him she has done it with my past boyfriends.

"Dame it Tasha why do always do this you drugged him. Come Dimitri let's go." I said as I started to run away with Lisa following me. Tasha tried to catch up with us but by the time she caught up we were already in the car.

"Dimitri where do you live?" I asked him because knowing Tasha she most likely left Lily at home alone and I also need to take Dimitri home and put him to bed.

"I live at 1023 west rods." he told me but I could barely understand him because his words were slurred.

"Lissa when I get to the his house just go home I'll take care of them."

"Are you sure cause I can help."

"No it's fine." by the time we were done talking we were at Dimitri's house.

"I'll see you later Lissa." I told as I helped Dimitri out of the car into his house.

"Dimitri had me your keys" He handed me his I unlocked the door I heard crying coming from upstairs. I put Dimitri on the couch and ran up stairs.

I ended finding Lily all alone in her room crying on the floor.

"Oh my gosh Lily are you okay? What happened tell me what happened?" I said as i ran over to her picking her up off the ground.

_**I know I haven't updated in a long and I'm sorry but there is no excuse for that I promise I will try to update more and I know this is a short chapter and I sorta left it on a cliffhanger but I got good news! So the readers of my other fanfic **_**I Didn't Know **_**its not on hold anymore so that should be updated sometime today so yay! I also have a question for you guys are there any Fairy Tail fans out there?**_

_**(P.S I do not own Vampire Academy the beautiful Richelle Mead dose and I love you all)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**RPOV**_

I finally got Lily to calm down I cleaned her up and I put to bed I did it all in a daze because I was in shock about what Lily just told me. I could not believe Tasha could do something like that to a little girl so she could get a date!

_**Flashback**_

"_Daddy was getting ready to go somewhere. When I asked where he was going he said somewhere really important. He told that Tasha was coming over to watch me, I never liked her she acted nice in front of daddy but really mean when it was just us. I was about to tell daddy that I didn't like her someone knocked on the door, and when daddy opened it was her. I ran into my room and hid. I could hear them talking down stairs and the water running. Then it went quiet and I heard the door closed. I got really scared when I went down stairs and saw no one was there. I ran upstairs and stayed in my room. I was so scared Ms. Hathaway I didn't know what to do."_

"_It's okay now baby you're safe let give you a bath then you can go to bed okay?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

The whole time she was telling me the story I could barely understand her she was crying so hard. After I knew she was asleep I went down stairs to find Dimitri getting up from the couch. I ran up to him and pushed him back down and started yelling at him.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LEAVING THAT LITTLE GIRL WITH SOMEONE LIKE NATASHA!? HUH YOU GOT NO ANSWER! WHY THE FUCK…"

I was cut off when Dimitri started talking.

"Wait what's going on?"

I sighed and sat down and explained everything to him, when i was down he ran upstairs to check on Lily.

"Oh thank God she is okay. Thank you so much Roza for taking care of her. I can't believe Tasha would do something like that. I'm going to talk to her."

"No you don't let me handle this Dimitri she is my cousin after all, you just take care Lily."

"Are you sure Roza?"

"Yes. And what's a Roza?" He laughed at the last part.

"It your name in Russian" I started blushing because I felt stupid, but it soon worn off when is the clock hanging on the wall.

"Well I guess I'll go now seeing that everything is settled here and it's 2:00am"

"Umm yeah guess you should go but if you want to you can stay here for the night?"

"No thank you i have a lot of things to do at home."

"Okay the least I can do is walk you to your car." He looked and sounded a bit sad I guess he really wanted me to stay. When we got to my car he started to apologize about what happened, but I stopped him.

"It's fine don't worry it's not your fault." I got in my car after I said that and drove home I saw three cars in my driveway. When I opened the door I say both of my brothers Mason and Christian, and Lissa, and over in the corner I saw Natasha. As soon as I say her I ran over to her and kicked her in the stomach and started punching her as soon she fell to the ground.

_**I like to say thank you to all of you for saying with this story and I will try to update soon. I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. I love you all and thank you for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**RPOV**_

After about 5 minutes Mason and Christian were finally able to pull me off. Soon as they got me to calm down Christian started yelling at me.

"What the hell Rose?! You can't go around hitting people for stealing your date, especially your own cousin!" As soon as he said that I rolled my eyes at him.

"I will do whatever in hell I want! She is no family of mine! First off my whole life I have been treated like shit by her but I put up with it, and second I am not hitting her because she stole my date, I'm beating the shit out of her because she left a child that is only 6 years old home alone!" by the end of my rant I got out of my brothers hold and had Christian up against a wall with my finger gabing in his chest. Also to what I just said no one knew what to say, the whole room was quiet, well that was intell Tasha spoke up.

"How could you say that about me Rose? I'm your family you know me, I would never do that to a child." All eyes were on her and I can tell they were going to believe her until I spoke up.

"Really? I could call Dimitri right now and he would agree with me, also I have Lissa who was there that saw the whole thing happen." Both of my brothers looked at Lissa to see if we agree with me or with Tasha and by the looks of it they were hoping that she agreed with Tasha.

"Well all of what Rose just said true, from what I have seen and heard, Rose is not lying. I can't believe you" Lissa points at my two brothers "that you too couldn't see what Natasha was doing to her, and by the look on Rose's face I can tell that she is hurt by this whole thing. I mean you both her own brother rather believe you cousin than your sister that has told you both so many times what Natasha was doing to her, this has been going on for years and I have not said anything because Rose asked me not to. She didn't want your relationship with Natasha to be ruined because that is how much she loved you guy, she would rather herself be miserable and you two happy than the other way around." When Lissa was done talking to my two brothers I ran up and hugged her. Lissa has always been a wise person, also so caring and sweet, but that is not the point right now. I was just so happy someone finally told them how I felt and what she did, yes I know what you're thinking the badass Rose Hathaway can't tell her brothers how mean and bitchy her cousin is to her, I just didn't want to hurt them like Lissa said and it is hard for me to open up how I feel and the problems I have to people. After that there silence I don't know how long but it felt like forever, but that silence was broke by Tasha.

"See Christian this is why I never wanted to date that girl, she is lying for Rose. Do you really think I would do that to my cousin or a child. You know how Rose is she always is making up a new lie." Christian turned to Tasha and started to speak.

"I know my sister and Lissa are best friends, and I know Rose has her up's and down's. But Lissa is nothing like my sister, Lissa would never lie. If Rose was lying about something this extreme she would tell us not cover for her." After a deep breath Christian started talking again. "Natasha as much as it pains me to do this I think is best if you leave and not speak to any of us again. Oh don't worry I will have a long talk with Abe and Jannie about what you did tonight, and I think they won't be to happy to hear about this." After that Tasha looked panicked.

"Christian you can't do that do you know what they will do?! Huh?! Do you?! They will tell the whole family, I will be cut off. I won't have any money anymore!" By the end of that I pissed so I finally spoke up."Bitch is really all you care about is money? I can't believe it but the same time I do because you're nothing but a greedy bitch. and you heard what MY BROTHER said. Get out we don't want you here and think Mason agrees even though he didn't say anything." When I was done talking Mason was nodding his head. I had also walked to the door and opened it for her. Tasha slowly got up off of the floor and walked to the door but before she left she said.

"You all will regret this, just remember that." After she just left I could hear the car driving and when I couldn't hear car anymore I took sigh of relief.

_**Hey guy its me Melany I'm just going to clarify ever ones ages and relationships real quick.**_

**Rose: 23**

**Lissa: 23**

**Christin: 25**

**Mason: 23**

**Dimitri: 26**

**Tasha: 26**

**Adrian: 25**

**Mia: 23**

**Lily: 6**

**Rose, Mason, and Christian are all brother's and sister's but Christian is 2 years older and Mason and Rose are twins. Lissa and Adrian are distant cousin, but Rose, Mason, and Christian are all first cousin with Tasha. Also Tasha and Dimitri went to collage together when Dimitri moved to USA. Finally Mia, Rose, Lisa, Mason, and Christian are all friends, and Dimitri and Mia are friends/neighbors.**

_**Ok guy I am still trying to find that story I talked about a few chapters ago, if anyone knows what it is called please tell me. I'm also very sorry it always takes me so long to update a lot of things have been going on, problems with my family, I also have a lot a make up work for school, and have been choosing classes for next year. I know its right really but I will try to update soon. Love you guys 3!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**RPOV**_

Today at school I could barely teach my class, if my kids could have walked out of the classroom and I would not have noticed. But there one student I noticed was not there and that was Lily. I was worried all day long because what if she went back to Dimitri and drugged him again, what if she hurt Lily. All of a sudden my thoughts were stopped by my phone.

"Hathaway"

"Hello Roza, it is me Dimitri. I was wondering if you could drop off Lily school work at my house? She didn't come today because I was trying to make up what happened two nights ago."

"Oh okay I hope she is doing better, and I will drop off her work after my meeting so I won't get there till about 5:30 is that okay?"

"Yeah sure take all the time you need, thank you for doing this see you later Roza." Before I got the chance to say goodbye he had already hung up.

_**Time Skip**_

When I got to Dimitri it was 6:00 and I had like 10 messages from him asking why I was so late! Ugh the nerve of him, he should know this is rush hour and he lives so far from the school. He should be happy that I am even doing this and not be blowing up my phone. By the time I was done with the rant in my head I was at his door knocking. After about 30 seconds I see Dimitri open the door.

"Hello Roza what took you so long, I texted you?" As soon as he said that I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I know that Dimitri, but it is rush hour right now that is why I said about 5:30."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I have just been really stressed out."

"It's fine I understand from what happened." After that we were in the living room and just then Lily came running down stairs.

"Ms. Hathaway! When daddy said you were coming I was so happy! I missed you today but daddy said we were going have a special day! So we went zoo! I love zoo! I love seeing all the animals!" Lily just kept going on and on about the zoo and I sat there and listened the whole time.

"Ms. Hathaway why are you here again?" Lily asked me after her long speech about how the Elephants are her favorite animal.

"Oh thats right. I came here to give your school and help you if you need it," I looked at the clock on the wall. "but I think your dad could help you because I really need to be getting home." When I said that her and Dimitri faces dropped and they looked so sad.

"Awwe really? But I don't want you to go can you please stay a little longer please?" Lily dropped to the ground and was hanging on my leg as she asked me that.

"I don't know I still have some papers to grade and I need to get some dinner, how about another night?"

"Ohhh okay, how about.." Lily was cut off by Dimitri talking.

_**Hey guys I know it is a short chapter but I felt like I needed to get something up for you guys. I hope you like and I hope I can update soon! Love you all - Melany!**_


End file.
